


Remember Your Place

by peterickswhore



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Begging, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Dominance, Face Slapping, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Insults, Light BDSM, M/M, Mocking, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Submission, Tour Bus, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Sometimes all Pete needs is to be bent over and have the narcissism fucked out of him which Joe is more than happy to do





	Remember Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've done any Wentzley yet so here I am trying it out

Everyone knows Pete Wentz, crazy emo frontman of fall out boy. It's hard to go anywhere without seeing a blog post or magazine with his name somewhere in it. For most people, including the other members of the band, it'd be too much to handle but he loves it. He always knew he was meant for fame and now he's got everything he ever wanted.

Any time they have signings or meet and greets it's Pete's favourite time because all the attentions on him. Patrick, Andy and Joe get a lot of attention too but they're happy to let Pete have most of it. He's the attention whore and loves the spotlight so there more than happy to push him to the front.

Today it's a signing so he doesn't get much time with each fan but he makes sure every one of them leaves happy. After a couple of hours he's gotten pretty bored so he resorts to flirting outrageously with every fan. As expected they all love it and it makes the rest of the time much more exciting.

When it gets to the last fan she's wearing a very low cut shirt and when she asks Pete to sign her tits he agrees happily. It's stupid but he feels such pride to see his name written across a gorgeous girls cleavage.

Patrick and Andy just seem disappointed in him when they see it but Joe shoots him a look which brings him back to earth. Pete and Joe have been friends since they were barely teenagers so Joe knows him better than anyone. As soon as they started getting famous he knew it'd get to Pete's head and made it his mission to constantly deflate Pete's ego.

They've had a thing together since they made out on Joe's living room floor as freshman and not much has changed. They've gotten dirtier and rougher over the years but they're still just best friends doing whatever the other needs. Lately what Pete needs is to be bent over and have the narcissism fucked out of him so Joe's happy to oblige.

With a single look Joe beats down some of Pete's cockiness but it's still not enough. He's in such a good mood and not even the threat of Joe's punishments aren't enough to ruin that.

He spends the whole time packing up messing around with a couple of the cute young security guys and ignoring Joe. When he looks over at the curly haired boy he sees the threat in Joe's eyes but happily ignores it. Pete knows he shouldn't fuck with Joe but he really can't help himself, it's just so much fun.

As they walk back to their tour bus Pete's still flirting outrageously with one of the security guys. He's on the verge of giving the guy a few dirty touches when he feels a hand on his back. It's barely there and no one else notices but he knows Joe's pissed and this is a warning.

Pete's a lot of things but he's not an imbecile so he's quiet the rest of the way to the buses. They each have one to themselves but Joe shoves Pete into his own so Pete doesn't fight against it. He starts to head to the back of the bus where the bunks are but Joe corners him against the door to the bunk room. Joe shoves Pete against the door and laughs at the way the older boy whines "What's wrong whore?"

Before Pete can even form words Joe's hand is palming him roughly through his pants. Joe squeezes the older boy until he gasps then chuckles before shoving him to his knees.

Pete's back is against the door and Joe's standing over him so he's totally trapped. He doesn't mind at all though so he looks up at Joe eagerly until Joe smacks him across the face. It's a gentle open handed slap but it shocks Pete and he feels his cheek starting to get red.

"What're you smirking at slut? You think somethings funny do you?"

"No sir"

"Good, what was that bullshit back there? You think it's fun to fucking flirt and act like a little whore?"

"I was just trying to make the fans happy"

"The fans aren't the ones you're supposed to be keeping happy"

Joe fists a hand in Pete's hair and pushes his head back against the door and looks down at Pete "Don't forget who you belong to slut"

"No sir, I'm yours sir"

"What a stupid little slut, imagine if all those fans could see you now. Imagine what they'd think if they saw you on your knees begging for me like the worthless whore you are"

Pete whimpers at that so Joe pushes his head back further and pulls his hair until he gasps. Joe barely even has to do anything and Pete's already a submissive slut but he loves seeing how far he can take it.

After a couple of seconds of admiring his gorgeous slut Joe starts undoing his pants which makes Pete squeak happily. He leans forward to nuzzle against Joe's crotch which makes the curly haired boy smile gently. Pete talks such a big talk but when it comes down to it he's such a sweet little submissive.

Near the start of their sexual relationship Pete told Joe how much he likes being pushed around and dominated. It was weird to Joe but he tried it and saw how happy it made Pete so he's happy to do it. He's not super into hurting his best friend but it makes Pete happy so he's willing to do it whenever Pete wants. Plus he does like turning Pete from a total cocky asshole into a desperate fucktoy. He definitely gets a lot of satisfaction from putting Pete in his place so he can't say this whole things just for Pete.

When Joe pushes his pants down Pete let's out an unconscious whine but knows better than to try anything. Joe lets him squirm and get even more turned on until it's too much for the younger boy. Finally he uses a hand to fist Petes hair and shove his head back against the door. The dark haired boy moans so Joe smirks and moves forward to rest the head of his dick against Petes lips.

Pete tries to be a good submissive but after a couple of seconds he can't help opening his mouth from desperation. His tongue darts out to taste Joe but immediately the taller boy pulls away. Pete closes his eyes in shame as Joe smacks his face again and hisses "Greedy whore"

Even though Pete knows Joe's not serious about the insults he can't help the rush of shame that goes through him. He's always so desperate to make Joe happy so any time he feels like he isn't he's distraught. That's probably why he's never been as happy with anyone else as he is with Joe. He's known Joe so long and loves him so deeply that everything the younger boy does effects him so badly. Other people can insult him and call him names and he won't care but with Joe every word hits him hard.

Joe stares down at Pete until he can see the blush on the tanned boys skin before giving him what he wants. When Joe presses his dick against Pete's lips a second time Pete stays completely still. He looks up at Joe with wide desperate eyes until Joe finally tells him to open his mouth.

Most of the time Joe's happy to let Pete do what he does best but not this time. Pete pushed him too far so now all Joe wants is for him to open his mouth and take what he's given. Luckily Pete knows what he wants as always and does exactly that.

At first Joe plays around with Pete's gag reflex which is easily one of his favourite things. When they started Pete could barely take half Joe's dick in his mouth without choking now he can take it all easily. Joe slowly rocks his hips against Pete, loving the way Pete takes him in so easily while looking at him with teary eyes.

Once Pete's actively got tears running down his face and spit down his chin Joe pulls back. Pete already looks so ruined so Joe laughs harshly as he roughly wipes the mess off Pete's face "How fucking filthy, you love being ruined don't you? Love being nothing but a worthless hole for my pleasure?"

Pete's too turned on to reply so he whines loudly and puts his hands on Joe's knees to make sure he doesn't touch himself. The urge to stick a hand down his pants is painfully strong but he doesn't want to piss Joe off again.

Joe sees what he's doing and hums from approval "Such a good whore, let me help you with that"

Roughly Joe grabs the older boys wrists and pins them over Pete's head which makes Pete moan softly.

Now he's gotten Pete into a perfect submissive mood Joe considers what to do with him. Part of him wants to fuck Pete until he screams but another part can't bare to wait that long. Having to prep Pete and get inside him would take way too long and Joe's already getting close. Instead he puts that plan on hold and settles for letting Pete finish the blowjob.

This time he lets Pete bob his head and work his magic on Joe's dick until the curly haired boy gets close. Once he's close Joe pulls back and moves to hold Pete's wrists with one hand then strokes Pete's face.

"You good baby?"

"So fucking good, please sir let me make you cum"

"You want my cum baby?"

"So bad, I need it sir please"

"What a little fucking cumslut"

Joe uses one hand to pin Pete's wrists and the other to hold his head in place as he starts fucking Pete's mouth. Like a good whore Pete just opens his mouth and relaxes his throat as Joe uses him.

All he gets is a grunt as warning before Joe cums down his throat. Pete swallows it all down like expected then looks up at Joe desperately. He's been so good and tried to be the best whore possible for Joe so he really wants to cum. There's been way too many times when Joe hasn't let him cum but he really hates it.

Joe sees Pete's desperate looks but stays in place stroking Pete's face for way too long. Teasing the older boy is Joe's favourite thing and seeing him get more and more desperate is adorable.

Finally Joe takes pity on him and lets him go so the older boy can stumble to his feet. While he leans against the door, rubbing his wrists and catching his breath, Joe moves to sit on the couch and watch him. Pete shuffles his feet awkwardly before coming over to kneel at Joe's feet.

He always looks so pretty on his knees so Joe lazily runs a hand through his best friends hair "You want something whore?"

"Please sir"

"What? Tell me what you want"

When Joe gets into his confident dominant mood he can play Pete effortlessly. While Pete squirms trying to find the right words Joe smirks as he pulls out his phone. There's no way he can concentrate on anything except Pete but knows looking like he's not interested will drive Pete crazy. Like expected Pete squirms even more before nuzzling Joe's thigh "Please let me cum daddy, I'll do anything for you"

Joe knows when Pete starts calling him daddy and getting even more subby it's time to let him have what he needs. Gently he cups Pete's cheek and whispers "You have 2 minutes baby, grind against my leg until you cum"

Pete stares up at him for a few seconds before eagerly nodding. Without hesitation he wraps his arms around Joe's leg and starts to frantically grind against it. Joe can't even pretend not to be watching so he sets a timer on his phone then watches Pete. The older boy looks so gorgeous and slutty grinding on him and this was definitely a great plan.

They're both so caught up in it that when Joe's timer goes off they both jump in fright. Joe quickly turns it off as Pete slumps against his leg shaking his head and babbling frantically. Joe's confused for a second before realising he hasn't cum yet. The curly haired boy completely forgot he said Pete only had 2 minutes so now he's not sure what to do. He did make a rule and it wouldn't be good to back out of it but he really didn't want to leave Pete like this.

Pete's almost in tears because of how badly he needs to cum and he'll do anything for it. He clings to Joe's leg, sobbing and begging until the younger boy pulls him up into his lap. Joe holds Pete close as he falls apart then rubs his back gently "You had your 2 minutes but you failed baby"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, daddy please I'll do anything"

"Anything?"

"Anything, I'll do anything in the fucking world"

He's on the verge of tears so Joe has to take pity on him. Gently he kisses Pete's pouty little lips then whispers "I'll make you cum as long as you promise to do everything I say for today ok?"

"Yes yes yes, I'll do anything, please daddy I love you so much"

Joe's got what he wants so he shoves his hand down Pete's pants. All it takes is a couple of strokes before Pete cums hard and slumps in Joe's lap. He's still whimpering and thanking Joe so the curly haired boy kisses his forehead before cleaning him up. Once he's clean Joe gives him another kiss then goes to his bunk to find what he wants. Playing on tour is one of Pete and Joe's favourite things so they're always prepared.

Under Pete's bunk there's a box of toys so Joe sorts through it to find what he needs then goes back to his best friend. Pete looks very interested when he sees the plug and collar so he goes along with it easily.

Joe gets Pete's pants down to slip in the plug then wraps the collar around his neck while Pete gets comfortable. Once Pete's all ready Joe kisses him then they head to Andy's bus.

Most of the time on tour they hang out on Andy's bus because it's easily the nicest. Joe stinks out his bus with weed and Pete and Patrick are pretty messy so Andy's bus is their favourite one.

When they walk in Patrick's stretched out on a couch with his head in Andy's lap and feet over the edge. Both boys wave so Joe smiles and sits on the couch across from them but stops Pete from doing the same. Pete gives him a little pout but Joe just shakes his head and points at the ground. Immediately Pete knows what he wants so he sighs and sinks to his knees even while flushing from embarrassment.

Andy and Patrick watch curiously but Pete keeps his eyes on Joe. This is far from the worst thing he's done in front of them but it's still a little humiliating, in the best way though.

For the next hour Joe lounges on the couch, petting Pete and talking to the other guys. It hurts Pete to have to kneel at Joe's feet silently while his friends have fun but he would never deny Joe. After a while Joe tugs at Pete's hair so the older boy eagerly scrambles to his feet and sits in Joe's lap.

They stay that way for most of the afternoon before Joe finally lets Pete leave to take the plug out. It wasn't too bad while he was kneeling but Joe made sure to hold him in a way that made it torture him. When he comes back all the boys are feeling great so even Joe's whisper of "Don't ever fuck with me again slut" can ruin Pete's perfect mood.


End file.
